A Misunderstanding
by G.Nara
Summary: Cemburu! Aku yakin itu yang akan kau rasakan ketika menemukan sebuah bekas lipstik pada jas suamimu. / fic klise special IchiRuki's Day! One-shoot! / cover not mine.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo, aku hanya meminjam charanya.  
**

**This fic © is still me, Nara.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, EYD hancur, typo(s), gaje bin abal, DLDR nyoo…**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

* * *

_It's because of you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I…_

_Jealous!  
_

Aku duduk termenung di meja makan rumah kami, memandang tembus pintu kaca yang berembun ulah hujan yang terus mengguyur sejak sore tadi.

Cuaca sedang tak bersahabat, selaras hatiku. Pria itu, suamiku sendiri, setelah janji suci yang kami ucapkan bulan kemarin kini ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat kupercaya. Entah sekarang aku harus bagaimana kepadanya, aku tak ingin menemuinya. Tapi aku tahu ia kini sedang memandangku dari balik aquarium sana, cemas. Hah, cemas kepadaku?

"Rukia…" Dan benar! Nada suaranya benar-benar terdengar cemas saat memanggilku. Namun aku tak ingin berbalik untuk melihat wajah memelasnya itu. Aku yakin tampang itu ia sengaja memasangnya hanya untuk meluruhkan hatiku.

"Ini sudah larut sayang. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus-terusan di situ." Hell! kini kau peduli? Kemana saja kau? Setelah aku berubah sikap begini, barulah kau mengucapkan kata-kata manismu itu. Biasanya hanya aku yang akan memperhatikanmu.

Hah… Aku mendengar dirinya mendesah, tak mendapatkan respon dariku. Bagus! Sekarang kau mengerti perasaanku ketika dicueki.

Selanjutnya hanya derap langkah yang kudengar, lalu pintu yang tertutup adalah bunyi lain berikutnya. Ia telah memasuki kamar kami lebih dulu. Huh… Jujur! Suasana tadi agak sedikit membuatku tertekan. Untung segera berlalu…

Sekarang aku yakin kalian semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku dan juga suami-berkepala orange-ku tadi bukan? Oke, begini…

Berawal pagi tadi ketika aku mengangkat keranjang baju kotor kami untuk kucuci. Dengan riang aku bersenandung, menanti bahwa malam ini aku dan pria berkepala orange itu akan makan malam bersama dan menikmati satu malam bersama—yang artinya tidak ada gangguan dari pihak manapun, bahkan untuk panggilan emergency dari rumah sakit yang tiba-tiba meminta dokter Kurosaki itu untuk langsung melesat meninggalkanku.

Oke itu, hanya rencana manis kami untuk satu hari ini. Namun segera berubah total, ketika kudapati sebuah lipstrik orange di jas dokter milik Ichigo.

Kau tahu, bagaimana reaksi seorang wanita ketika mengetahui ada sesuatu yang bukan dilakukannya pada priamu bukan? Aku cemburu, aku tak pernah dengan nakal—oke mungkin sedikit—untuk menodai jas kebanggaan para dokter itu. Aku tahu Ichigo orang yang sangat bersih, noda seperti ini jika aku yang membuatnya sudah pasti dia akan mengomel marah karena berani mengotorinya. Lalu sekarang, ini noda milik siapa? Aku tak pernah memakai lipstik orange—bahkan jika suamiku memiliki warna orange ditubuhnya.

Jadi ku datangi pria orange yang sedang berbaring malas di ranjang kami. Aku menyentuhnya dengan satu jariku. Aku sedang kesal dan tak ingin sekali menyentuh pria itu, bahkan dengan satu jari itu membuatku sedikit enggan.

Ia langsung merespon dan menarik tanganku membuatku terduduk di samping ranjang. Ia tertawa serak, memandangku dengan mata yang masih menyipit.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku ingin istirahat bangun pagi, istriku sayang…" gigiku mengelemutuk. Mengeraskan rahangku lalu melemparnya dengan jas dokter tepat ke wajahnya.

Aku berdiri ketika pria itu mengambil jasnya dan memandangku serta jas itu bergantian dengan bingung. Aku melipat kedua tanganku.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" ia bertanya bingung.

"Lipstik siapa itu?!" aku melihatnya tersentak dan segera melihat ke kerah jasnya, letak dimana lipstik itu bertengker.

Ia memandangku dan aku tahu ia mengenalinya, "Rukia—"

"Bagus!" Aku menyelanya. Aku tahu ia mencoba membela diri sekarang, dan aku tahu ini artinya ia telah melakukan sesuatu di belakangku hingga menyisahkan bekas menjijikan itu di jasnya. "Lipstik siapa itu?! Asistenmu?! Pasienmu?! Atau rekan sesama dokter?!"

"Ini—"

"Ini apa?! Ini artinya kau benar-benar melakukan sesuatu di belakangku? …Oh Kamisama, pernikahan kita baru terjadi bulan kemarin, sekarang kau sudah berani ya, Kurosaki-sama?! Kau membohongiku?! Sudah berapa banyak wanita, HAH!?" Tudingku berkali-kali. Napasku berbata-bata, kulihat pria itu hanya berdiam diri. Membuatku semakin kesal dan beranjak dari kamar kami.

Aku mengambil tempat di meja makan. Aku memilih mogok bicara dengannya. Biar saja apa yang mau ia katakan sesudah ini! Aku sedang dalam keadaan tak baik untuk mendengar kata-kata apapun dari mulutnya.

Kreekk..

Pintu terbuka di sana, dan segera aku membuang pandang ke arah berlawanan. Ichigo menatapku di sana, dengan wajah sendu. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arahku, dan memelukku dari belakang. Sial! Aku lemah dengan caranya ini, tapi kali ini aku harus bisa untuk tidak memaafkannya. Jadi kulepas pelukannya itu, membuatnya tersentak dan beranjak mundur. Ia menyebut namaku tak percaya.

"Menjauh dariku, Kurosaki!" Aku menekan setiap kata-kata itu. Aku ingin ia benar-benar tahu jika aku sedang marah, dan bukan hanya sekedar merajuk tak jelas. Dan TADA! Ia terdiam, melangkah pergi dari tempatku.

_Dua jam berlalu..._

Aku masih di meja makan, menyimak setiap bunyi yang kudengar, entah itu bunyi piring yang tertumpuk, atau mendengar decitan kaca yang terbentuk ulah lap yang bersentuhan, lalu kini derap langkah yang berlari sembari mengepel lantai rumah kami. Aku sesekali melirik dan tertawa pelan, seharusnya semua itu tugasku. Tapi tak apa, biar ia merasakan pekerjaanku sesekali.

Sejam kemudian yang kudengar hanya bunyi sahutan panci dan spatula di dapur sana. Oh ya, ini sudah saatnya makan siang. Perutku juga telah memberi tanda ini saatnya, tapi ketika hendak melangkah untuk mengambil makanan, suamiku itu muncul membawa nasi serta lauk-pauk dalam nampan ke arahku.

Akupun sigap salah tingkah dan jadi kembali duduk di meja makan itu. Bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Ichigo mengambil tempat di hadapanku dan mulai meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk serta sumpit di depan kami berdua. Oh Kamisama…

"Makanlah…" Aku terdiam, tak mau bergerak menyentuh sumpit di atas mangkuk. Sementara ia hanya menatapku bingung sembari mendesah, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Glek…

Perutku mulai berbunyi lagi, namun tak sampai didengar Ichigo. Pria itu membuatku meneguk ludah sendiri. Sialan! Jangan membuatku seperti ini?!, jeritku. Namun aku tahu salahku sendiri yang terlalu menjunjung tinggi gengsi di situasi seperti ini.

Aku memandangnya, ia baru saja menyelesaikan makannya, kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sejenak. Ya, itu kebiasaannya setiap selesai makan, dan tiba-tiba dia menatapku. Membuatku melirik kanan-kiri dengan abstrak.

"Kau takkan memakan makananmu 'kan?" ia bertanya namun seharusnya ia tahu aku takkan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa perutku berbunyi lagi! Bisakah kau tenang?!

Ia langsung menyapu mangkuk-mangkuk di hadapanku dan membawanya pergi begitu saja.

"Uuurrghht!" aku menggeram kecil sembari memukul kecil meja makan. Ichigo baru saja mengerjaiku. Jika kau berharap aku menyerah untuk tidak marah lagi, maaf saja!

.

Dan begitulah yang terjadi seharian ini. Aku menghabiskan waktuku di meja makan dengan perut kosong, serta marah yang mulai mereda. Kini pria itu baru saja berlalu masuk ke kamar kami, oh! Bagus, sebaiknya ia segera tidur agar aku bisa mulai mengisi perut dan mandi.

Aku menarik gagang pintu dan sedikit mengintip, Ichigo sudah tertidur. Membelakangi arah pintu. Hah, syukurlah. Dengan santai aku melangkah menggapai gagang pintu kamar mandi dan memasukinya, sedikit melepas lelah di sana adalah hal yang kubutuhkan.

**.**

**..**

…

Drap!

Pintu tertutup bersamaan dengan tanganku yang bergerak mengelap ujung rambutku. Aku sedikit melirik ke atas ranjang, sudah hampir setengah jam aku di dalam kamar mandi namun pria orange itu belum juga merubah posisi tidurnya. Baguslah! Dia bisa memberi ruang yang banyak untukku tidur.

Aku meletakkan handuk kecil di leherku ke meja samping ranjang dan memulai merebah menyamping di ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut hingga aku sendiri yang menguasainya. Terserah jika pria itu akan mengeluh, atau sakit, aku tak peduli—

Greb!

Aku terdiam, ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku dan sebuah desau napas menghembus kulit leherku. Aku membalik kepalaku sedikit dan menjumpai warna orange di belakang punggungku. Oh, kenapa mesti terjebak dalam posisi ini sih?

"Gomen…" suara baritonenya menggema, membuatku membeku detik itu juga. "Bekas lipstik itu, milik Inoue." Aku seketika terbelalak. Tanganku langsung bergerak melepas tangannya namun ia semakin memelukku dan mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Rukia! Ini salah paham..." ia mengeraskan suaranya, membuatku berhenti merontak. "Kemarin jasku dipakai Ishida, dan bekas itu dia yang membuatnya bersama Inoue."

"Oh begitu? Dan kau pikir aku percaya—hmmph!" Ia langsung bangkit dan membekap mulut kami. Aku memerah, memandangnya yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menjauh.

"Aku yakin kau takkan percaya begitu saja. Tapi sungguh, kau percaya padaku bukan? Bukankah kau sendiri pernah berkata kau sangat mengenal diriku?! … tapi jika kau masih tak percaya, biar aku buktikan malam ini, aku akan meminta dua orang itu datang dan mengakuinya kepadamu." Aku melihat Ichigo menuruni ranjang kami dan mengambil ponselnya.

Serius? Dalam keadaan hujan dan larut seperti ini kau mau membawa urusan rumah tangga kita kepada dua orang lajang itu? Ini memalukan.

Aku ikut beranjak turun dan meraih ponsel di tangan Ichigo dan mematikannya. Ia menatapku yang merona karena malu, aku menaruh ponselnya ke meja begitu saja.

"Tidak perlu! … Aku percaya!" seberkas senyum tercetak manis di bibirnya—oh salah ia menyeringai kepadaku.

"Kau percaya padaku?" ia menekan pertanyaan itu sembari mendekatkan dirinya ke diriku. Membuatku mundur selangkah dan terpojok karena ranjang di belakang kakiku. "Aku tidak yakin Rukia."

Ia semakin menghapus jarak di antara kami, meraih pinggangku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Sialan!

"Kau akan membuatku terjatuh, Baka! Jangan terus maju ke arahku!" Aku panik, jika ia melepas pelukannya itu aku bisa langsung jatuh ke ranjang dengan kaki yang bergelantung di tepinya.

"Buktikan jika kau percaya padaku!" ucapan itu bersamaan dengan pekikan kagetku. Ichigo menghempas kedua tubuh kami ke atas ranjang begitu saja, dan sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya dengan menyuruhku membuktikan kepercayaanku itu.

"I-Ichigo… Aku—"

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, istriku! Menghapus kesalahpahaman ini!"

Kyaaaaaaaa!

**.**

**E N D**

* * *

Hohoho, Happy IchiRuki's Day!

Ini fic klise yang udah umum banget, sengaja kubuat hanya untuk berpartisipasi atas hari ini. Moga menghibur ya?

Kalo kaga' juga yaa, _what ever!_ Hehehe Xp

**Wishy-Washy Nara ^^v**


End file.
